Reminisce
by AlcesRedivivus
Summary: This is a story about a boy falling in love. Two-shot. Kames. Rated M.


**Hello there. **

**Two-shot based off of the song _Terrible Things_ by Mayday Parade. I changed the lyrics some to fit better with them. This is Part One. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these boys. Unfortunately. Or the song it's based off of.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

><p>His name is James Diamond. He's 17 years old at the time, attending high school in California. He stands at 6'1" with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Unlike the majority of the boys at his school, James was not a player. He firmly believed that if you didn't sincerely like someone, you shouldn't pursue a relationship with them. He'd only been in two serious relationships throughout his lifetime. Both of which, he thought, were alright.<p>

But he couldn't fall in love.

And James chased love.

It was all he wanted at this point in his life. He was in the middle of his Junior year in high school and he didn't want anything more than to love and be loved in return. The movies made it seem so easy, you know? Why couldn't he fall in love that easily? He had a big heart, he thought. He deserved to fall in love.

He never stopped wishing. He never stopped chasing.

Until he met Kendall.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday, James was tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was go to school. Even worse? He had to go in early. His Chemistry teacher wanted to talk to him about his last lab assignment or something, blah blah blah. He didn't know, and he didn't care. Even worse than that? He ran out of contacts, so he had to wear his glasses.<p>

With an over-priced coffee in his hand and a ratty backpack hanging off his shoulder, he pushed open the doors to the hell hole called Santa Cruz High School.

He made his way down two hallways and to the left, up a flight of stairs and down one more hallway and then he was in a stuffy, cramped classroom.

"Mr. Fuhrman?" He called. It didn't look like he'd been here at all this morning. James groaned. This happened every god damn time he came in early for this man. He was never here.

With an irritated sigh, he checked the wall clock in the far left corner of the room and noticed that he himself was ten minutes late. And with that James was out of the classroom and making his way down a hallway, down a flight of stairs, down two more hallways and back out the school doors to sit in his car until school actually begun in thirty minutes.

Except he didn't get too far before something soft and yet not soft at all nailed him in the side, sending his coffee to the ground and causing him to stumble.

He gained back his balance and looked to his feet, where his splattered white mocha and an extremely worn out soccer ball lay. A soccer ball. A god damn ball caused him that much pain, enough to where he was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise? Mother of all gods.

James picked up the ball, forgetting his coffee because there was really no hope, and looked in the direction it came from. Well, there was a soccer field.

"Hey, dude, over here!" A boy clad in a red uniform clapped his hands and held them up. James quirked an eyebrow. _The fuck is he doing?_

"Dude, can I have my ball back or not?" He shouted. _Oh,_ James thought. He debated on throwing it and then he realized that it was kind of far, and he'd just look stupid for not making it all the way. So he kicked it to the boy clad in red, watching him bend down and pick it up.

James started back to his car, eying his spoiled coffee. _Not cool._

"Hey!" James whipped his head back around. There was the boy clad in red, jogging towards him.

"Hey, sorry for hitting you and.. stuff. And sorry about your coffee." He had dirty blond hair and dirt smeared on the left side of his face.

James shrugged. "It's okay."

"Nah, man, I feel bad. It's way too early in the morning to go without coffee." James nodded and sighed.

The blond stuck out his hand. "I'm Kendall." _Damn, he's friendly_, James thought.

He shook his hand. "James."

The blond nodded. "Right. But hey, you got a car? I'm assuming that's where you were headed, since this is a student parking lot," he chuckled lightly. James nodded. "Yup."

"Cool, well if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take you back to.." He stared at the coffee cup on the ground. "Starbucks, oh my god I fucking love Starbucks. Yeah, back there, and I can buy you a new one. That cool?"

James blinked. A random kid he's never seen hits him with a soccer ball and then offers to buy him a new coffee? _The hell.._

"Uh- I mean, you don't have to, dude, it's fine. I can go one morning without cof-" The blond rolled his eyes.

"I'm offering you free coffee. Take the offer." So James laughed and hesitantly agreed, wondering why he'd never seen this guy around before.

"I have to change and get my wallet and shit, though. I can't drive so you'll have to. Just. I guess wait by your car, where is it?" He asked. James pointed at a blue Focus.

"Sweet, okay. I'll meet you at that car in like, five minutes." And then Kendall was gone, jogging back towards the school to change and get his 'stuff.'

James let out a long breath. "Why does weird shit always happen to me?"

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly was all I could think_

_That's when I met this kid, he was the guy of my dreams  
><em>

_The most beautiful boy that I'd ever seen_

It'd been three months since Kendall hit him with a soccer ball. It'd been three months since a blond kid, about an inch shorter than him, took him out for coffee.

And now they spent just about every free moment they had together. Kendall's soccer team welcomed him with open arms, never surprised to see James sitting on the bleachers doing his homework as he waited for Kendall to finish up practice. And when the Spring Musical started up and James landed a lead role, it was common to see Kendall sitting in the audience or even sometimes helping out backstage. They were attached at the hip.

"Duuuuuuuuuuude." James shut his locker and turned to his friend.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He laughed when Kendall glared at him.

He switched his smile back on. "I'm so. Excited. For this weekend- woah." He stopped and stared.

".. what?" James questioned.

"You're wearing your glasses," he awed.

"Oh. Yeah, I dropped all of my contacts in the sink this morning. Kind of wanted to die," he mumbled towards the end.

"You haven't worn your glasses since I first met you. Lemme try them on." Before James could protest Kendall grabbed the frames and yanked them off his face. He put them on and smiled.

"Do I look like James now?"

"I don't know, because I can't really see." Kendall laughed.

"Fine." He gave them back to the blind kid. James placed them back on his face.

"What were you saying before you blinded me?" James asked as they started walking towards the doors.

"This weekend! The beach? I'm so pumped," he jumped in his step.

James smiled at his enthusiasm. "Thank fucking God it's a four day weekend. And thank God you're on the soccer team or else I wouldn't even be going," James mumbled.

Kendall clapped him on the shoulder. "Yup, I'm amazing, I know."

_Yeah, you are. _

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kendall whispered.<p>

They arrived at the beach house at about 7pm, most of the boys from Kendall's soccer team already there. The house was massive; it had an elevator. Three floors. James and Kendall were on the second; they got the room with a balcony, facing the beach. Mostly because Kendall whined and moaned and "I made the winning score, I get the best room." So Carlos and Logan were in the room across from them, instead. James didn't mind. Not at all. He actually wasn't even planning on sharing a room with Kendall, he thought he'd want to room with Dak.

It was at least midnight, the stars shining and the waves crashing against the shore.

And James couldn't think of anything except how _good _Kendall looked in James' jacket. _He probably just put it on because it's kinda cold out here, _he thought. _But he should be wearing that all the time,_ he added.

He flicked his gaze from the jacket to Kendall's face and their eyes locked. James breath hitched.

"Your eyes look yellow in the starlight," he breathed. Then he realized what he said and opened his mouth to retort but it was too late, Kendall had taken a few steps forward and they were inches apart, green eyes boring into hazel.

"I know you're in love with me."

_**That, **_that took James off guard. He stared blankly at his friend.

"I am?" He questioned. Kendall didn't look away.

"You're in love with me."

James laughed, making Kendall furrow his brow. "What?"

He ran a hand through his brown locks. "I've been trying to fall in love since I hit fourteen and once I do, I don't even know it."

"You believe me?" Kendall's eye shone.

James shook his head. "My heart does. I can feel it."

And suddenly Kendall's arms were in James' hair and James' hands were gripping Kendall's waist, grabbing at his ribs and their lips were _touching. _Kendall's chapped lips against James', and all James could think was _how can one person taste so perfect?_

When they pulled back Kendall's eyes were bright, shining with contentment and he pressed one more chaste kiss to James' lips before turning around and strutting back into their room.

James stared at him.

"Well are you coming? I'm not cuddling a pillow tonight, dude." James laughed.

Nothing could beat this.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was spent just like that . Kendall and James, James and Kendall, just them and sometimes their friends but mostly just them, together.<p>

On the third night of their stay they were heading back up to their room, James chasing Kendall because he thought it'd be funny to throw sand in his hair. _So not funny,_ James thought.

He got Kendall right when they flew through the door, James kicking it shut behind him with his foot. He grabbed Kendall from behind and pulled him to his chest.

"Say you're sorry or else," he threatened.

"Or else what? What're you gonna do?" Kendall taunted.

And then Kendall ran for the bed, jumping on it and hiding under the covers, now aware of what "or else" meant.

"James, don't," he laughed. Too late. James was on top of him, yanking off the blanket and tickling his ribs, his stomach, his sides; smiling at the beautiful boy below him.

"Say you're sorry," he warned, laughing as well. Kendall shook his head.

"N-no. It was funn- OKAY I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" He squealed. James retracted his hands and laughed, leaning back on his companion's knees. They stared at each other as they caught their breath.

In the blink of an eye their lips crashed together, hands pulling at clothing and the blanket was on the floor, completely forgotten.

Skin against skin and James was trailing down Kendall's chest with kisses, preparing him and _shit, I need to be inside of him now_ and then he hit that spot, making Kendall arch his back and moan.

"James," he breathed. "I need you. Now." James didn't hesitate.

He lined his cock up with Kendall's opening and pushed in slowly, cradling Kendall's face in one hand and using the other to steady himself. He locked eyes with green. "You okay?"

Kendall nodded and brought their lips together, trying to think about something else other than the pain. They pulled back to breath and their foreheads rested together. Kendall closed his eyes and nodded. "Move," he whispered.

James pulled back, pushing forward and repeating the motion. Soon they were both moaning, breathing heavily and Kendall was holding onto James for dear life, whispering _I love you I love you I love you. _And James was whispering back, watching Kendall groan and arch, coming over both of their stomachs. Kendall was tight around his dick and then James was coming too, riding out his orgasm and slowly pulling out. He brushed Kendall's hair from his face and pressed his lips to his forehead.

The blond smiled lazily, eyes closed. He rolled onto his side, entangled their legs, and he was asleep.

_He said 'boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?'_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me_

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know this is really rushed. It's supposed to be. It's not supposed to be all detailed and what not. So just bear with me and possibly review? Please? Second part will be up when I finish it. C:**_  
><em>


End file.
